Desperate
by Joey Maxwell
Summary: Does the title suite this story? Please let me know.
1. Desperate

Desperate Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam Wing boys *sobs*, nor do I make any money off this. It is a fic written by a fan for the enjoyment of other fans. Oh, I don't have any money, either, so suing me wouldn't really be worth much.  
  
Please read and review.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
He woke up in a cold sweat. He just had an awful dream, but couldn't put his finger on it. He stretched and got out of bed. He looked at the clock beside the bed and it said 2:30.  
  
"2:30 in the fucking morning." he mumbled to himself.  
  
He went to the bathroom to wash the sweat of his face. Everyone was still asleep. He kept thinking about the dream he had. Oh well he thought and pushed it to the very back of his mind.  
  
He was finishing up in the bathroom and decided to go and check on someone. He tip-toed down the hall, til he reached the room. It was his sister Joey's room. Duo poked his head into the room. There he saw his sister sleeping peacefully. Good. She's safe and fine he thought. He walked over to the bed and kissed her on the forehead and left. He got back to his room and laid down in bed. Two hours later, he was sound asleep.  
  
He woke up to the smell of pancakes. He rolled over and looked at the time. 6:30 am it said.  
  
"Fuck" he mumbled. "Who in the right forsaken mind gets up at 6:30 in the fucking morning on a Saturday?" You do now said the voice in his head.  
  
He got up and dressed and braided his hair. As he was walking down the stairs, he could her the happy chatter in the kitchen.  
  
He could tell who was talking. Joey, like himself, was a chatter box. Heero was reading the news paper and saying things like ".." Trowa and Wufei were there drinking coffee and Quatra was cooking breakfast. Duo walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey big bro. Morning." said Joey.  
  
She leapt up and gave Duo a hug. Duo mumbled something, grabbed a plate and sat down. Heero looked up from his paper, looked at Duo. He noticed something was wrong, but shrugged and returned to his paper.  
  
Just then, Heero jumped up, grabbed Joey and threw her on the floor before the bullet hit her.  
  
"GET DOWN" Heero shouted. "Were being shot at."  
  
Everyone got down, except for Heero and Duo. They got up and started to shoot back. Joey crawled to get out of the way but she met up with a pair of boots. She looked up and saw a masked man, then it went black.  
  
The shootings stopped. Heero's arm was bleeding from where a bullet had hit him. Duo had also been hit, but pain didn't bother him. Quatra, Trowa, and Wufei got up.  
  
"Every one ok?" Heero asked and looked around. "Where's Joey?"  
  
"She was just here." said the blond hair, blue eyed boy.  
  
Duo, worried, searched the kitchen. Nothing. He ran upstairs to look for her. No, not there either. Shit, he said to himself. This cant be happening. He was remembering the dream he had. He ran back downstairs.  
  
"Someone's got her!" he cried, running back into the kitchen.  
  
"We know," said Heero calmly. "It was OZ. They distracted us, so they could get Joey."  
  
"But why?" asked Quatra.  
  
"They think that she has information about us and the gundams, and they want it." said Wufei.  
  
"We gotta go after them." said Duo. "Fine, Ill go get her myself." he added when no one piped up.  
  
"I'll go with you, Duo." Heero said. "The rest can stay here."  
  
"Thank you Heero. I owe you one buddy ol' pal." Duo said, and they left. 


	2. Desperate Chapter 2

Ok...here is chapter 2. Thank you for the reviews from thepaxilfary, (she's helping me out with this and I strongly thank her. She's my best friend ^_^) and Jenrissa.. Again...I do not own Gundam Wing or the GW boys...*sobs* but I do own Joey, Billy, Dave, and things that aren't mentioned in GW....if that makes any sense...LOL. Sorry if it doesn't.  
  
And here is chapter 2...enjoy.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Joey woke up. Her head really hurt, and she was scared. She wondered where she was. She knew that she was in a cell of some sort because of the bars on the window.  
  
She tried to get up off the cold ground, but found she couldn't because of the chains. The chains were digging into her already black and blue wrists.  
  
"Duo....Heero....Come find me. Please!" she thought to herself.  
  
She remembered how Duo and Heero were always there to help her, or to rescue her.  
  
"I know you guys will come."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The year was AC195. Duo and Joey were at school eating lunch. A big fight had suddenly started, and Duo ran out to go watch it. He saw an older boy, and a Japanese boy. By the looks of things, the Japanese boy, who was smaller then the bigger boy, was seriously kicking the guys ass.  
  
"Look at that. I'm not surprised really." said Duo to Joey who walked up to him.  
  
"Fighting doesn't solve anything. That's what Father Maxwell used to say." Joey said.  
  
"Yeah but...." Duo didn't say anything else, he knew that his sister was right.  
  
"That Japanese boy is your friend Heero.right? He's in one of my classes. The kids in my class say he's a loner. Doesn't have any friends at all.well.except you." Joey said.  
  
The teacher who was on duty came running over to break up the fight. He grabbed Heero and the other guy, and dragged them to the office. Joey and Duo returned to put their lunches away.  
  
"That fight was great. That Heero totally beat the crap out of him. Awesome." Duo said as he was punching the air, pretending to beat someone up. The bell rang and it was time to go back to class.  
  
"See you later little sis." Duo said laughing as he was running down the hall.  
  
"I'm not that little. I'm the same age as you are." Joey shouted back, but Duo was already gone.  
  
In class a little while later, Joey was called down to the principal's office. She left class and walked down. When she got there the secretary told her to have a seat, the principal would be with her shortly.  
  
She sat on the bench next to the Heero. He looked at her and she smiled. He looked away.  
  
"You know, you were brave to fight him. He's a really big bully around here and I don't think anyone would fight him." Joey said.  
  
"Yeah, well, it needed to be done." Heero said, not looking at her.  
  
"I'm Joey, but you should already know that since you are in my class and all."  
  
"I know." was all Heero said, but he looked at her. 'She's pretty.' he thought to himself as he examined her. He made sure that she didn't know that he was looking at her.  
  
The principal walked out of the office with the other boy. "I've called your mother. She will pick you up at the front of the school." he said to the boy. "Ah, Joey. Good, you're here. Please come in."  
  
Later after school, Duo and Joey met up with Heero.  
  
"That was a good fight Heero. Glad you didn't kill him." Duo said with a smirk.  
  
Heero just shrugged.  
  
"Just don't do it too often." Joey said with a soft smile. "You might just get hurt, or kicked out of school, and we wouldn't want that."  
  
Duo laughed while Heero smiled a little.  
  
"Anyways, I gotta go meet Angel. See ya." Joey said with a wink, and left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The door to the cell opened and two guys walked in. One guy was 6 feet tall and muscular. The other guy was short, and he too was muscular. "I see that she's awake." said the tall man. Joey looked up at them.  
  
"Ah...she has violet eyes...very pretty. She's a pretty one isn't she Billy."  
  
"Yes she is, but your not allowed to touch her Dave. Not 'til the boss comes. The boss wants answers from ya." said Billy, the tall man. He walked over and caressed her cheek.  
  
She squirmed to get out of his grip, but she couldn't go anywhere. She was trapped.  
  
"Feisty one aren't we? Billy, we better get back and wait for the boss. She should be here soon. Then this pretty one will tell our boss the secrets of the Gundam boys." Dave said, leaving the room.  
  
"Yeah...ok." Billy said to Dave. "We'll be back to get you sweetie. Our boss is a tough one. You better answer all her questions, or you'll never know what will happen." Billy added with a smirk, and left closing and locking the door, leaving Joey afraid, and alone, in the dark.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero and Duo were in the car speeding to Montcalfe base where the OZ soldiers were. 


	3. Desperate Chapter 3

This was a hard chapter for me to type out. My mind was blank, but thanks to my best friend thepaxilfairy, she came to my rescue. So thanks to her this chapter is done. *YAY*  
  
NEWAYS...I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the GW characters, but the rest of them are mine.  
  
Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter....  
  
Here it is...  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Someone opened the door a little while later. Joey looked up and saw that it was Billy. He had a tray of food for her.  
  
He came in, shut and locked the door behind him and walked over to her. "I'm going to take these handcuffs off of you so you can eat this. Don't try anything stupid though." he said.  
  
He put the tray of food down, and undid her cuffs.  
  
Joey rubbed her wrists a bit and gingerly started to eat. 'It's gross, but it's food.' She thought.  
  
When she was done, Billy put her back into the cuffs, grabbed the tray and left.  
  
Again she was left in the dark.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was along time ago but when Joey and Duo were born, their mother died and they were sent to the Maxwell church. At the age of 5, a nice family wanted to adopt a daughter, but they didn't want a son. So, the family adopted little Joey. Duo was upset, and he ran away to find his sister. He didn't find her 'til many years later when they were 15 years old. They met at school.  
  
"Class, this is our new student. Her name is Joey Bailey. She's being switched from Mr. Ley's class." said Mrs. Anderson, the class teacher. "You can take the seat next to Duo."  
  
Duo looked up. 'Hey, she looks familiar. She looks like...'  
  
"Hi." Joey said cutting off Duo's thought.  
  
"Hi." Duo mumbled and watched as Joey sat down and took out her binder and pencils. "Duo, can you share your math text book with Joey until she has one please?" Mrs. Anderson asked.  
  
"Sure." said Duo, and he pulled his desk closer to Joeys'.  
  
As Mrs. Anderson was teaching Duo kept staring at Joey.  
  
"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" she asked.  
  
"Well...it's kinda funny, but...you...you look like me." Duo replied.  
  
"Yeah...I know that."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Joey chuckled to herself. She could remember Duo's mouth dropping open as he stared at her.  
  
'That was rather funny.' She thought, then sighed as she looked up at the ceiling  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Joey sat in the court yard eating lunch with her best friend Angel.  
  
"And he looks exactly like you?" Angel asked, her blue eyes wide as she tucked a piece of long blonde hair behind her ear.  
  
"Yeah." Joey said, "It was really weird. He kept staring at me through the whole class."  
  
"Creepy." Angel said with a shudder.  
  
"Maybe." Joey thought out loud.  
  
"Maybe what?" Angel asked as she took a bite of her apple.  
  
"Well.you know I'm adopted.right?" Joey asked.  
  
Angel nodded. "Yeah.you told me."  
  
Joey sighed. "What I didn't tell you is." she trailed off slightly.  
  
"What? You didn't tell me what Joey?"  
  
Joey bit her lip as she looked at her friend. "I never told you that.at the Maxwell church, I had a twin brother."  
  
Angel's jaw dropped as her eyes went wide again. "No way.you've got to be kidding me."  
  
Joey shook her head. "No.I'm not."  
  
"And so.do you think. Are you saying that Duo's your twin brother?" Angel asked.  
  
Joey shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno. I mean.everything points to it. We're the same age, we look the exact same." Joey trailed off again as she thought.  
  
The two were silent as Joey thought. 'It can't be a coincidence. But I can't get my hopes up.'  
  
Joey was broken from her thoughts by the sound of foot steps. She and Angel looked over to see Duo walking towards them along with someone else.  
  
"Hey Joey." Duo said, then fell silent.  
  
"Duo, this is my best friend Angel Britton." Joey said, indicating Angel.  
  
Angel smiled as Duo shook her hand, and then grinned at Joey. "Nice to meet you Duo."  
  
"Yeah uh.this is my friend Heero Yuy." Duo said.  
  
Joey and Angel smiled at Heero who nodded.  
  
Duo cleared his throat. "Anyway.Joey.I was wondering if I could talk to you about something."  
  
"Yeah, sure." She said with a smile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Joey sighed as she stared out the window, tears stinging her eyes.  
  
'That's when we found out.' she thought, 'That's when we found out that we weren't alone anymore. His friend even paid for the blood test to prove he was my brother.'  
  
Tears started streaming down her cheeks as she buried her face in her hands.  
  
'Not to mention the few memories I had of the Maxwell church.and the pastor.'  
  
Joey shook her head and wiped her face. "No.I shouldn't be crying." She said out loud. "I promised Duo I wouldn't cry anymore."  
  
Looking out the window, Joey sighed. "Brother.I know you guys'll find me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo and Heero were speeding down the highway. Heero, who was behind the wheel, looked tensed. Duo looked dazed.  
  
'I should have told someone about my dream. This wouldn't have happened if I just told someone...like Heero. He would have protected her more. And I would have too. Fuck. Why the fuck now?' Duo thought angrily.  
  
He didn't realise it, but he was now hitting his thighs with clenched fists yelling "Why, why, why!"  
  
Heero looked up from the driving. "It's not your fault you know. It could have been easily avoided." He looked at Duo, who had stopped hitting himself and now just sat still. His violet eyes were glossy, and looked like he was going to cry.  
  
"I heard that you were up this morning. You were mumbling something about a dream you had. Wanna talk about it?" asked Heero.  
  
Duo looked at him awestricken. Heero never asked him if he wanted to 'talk' about things. He took a deep breath and begun.  
  
"I've had this dream before, and there's this girl in it and she takes Joey, so she can get to us. She slowly tortures Joey so she can get answers like who created the Gundams, and other stuff. But the thing is...she really doesn't know...or maybe she knows but she won't tell her. I can't remember it all...and I really don't want to. I just want to get Joey out of there."  
  
Heero nodded silently when Duo had finished. A moment later he pushed his foot hard on the accelerator, going faster. He hoped that for Duo's sake, as well as Joey's, that they weren't too late. 


	4. Desperate Chapter 4

Here is chapter 4....enjoy  
  
I do not own Gundam Wing or the GW boys *sniffs*  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Back at the house, Trowa and Wufei were sitting waiting for the news. Quatre paced nervously back and forth, worried.  
  
"Quatre, sit down. It's no use pacing like that. The news isn't going to come any faster." said Wufei.  
  
"But you don't understand. I'm worried about Joey. She's not going to be safe where they took her. I wouldn't mind so much if it was one of us, but Joey...she's more...vulnerable." Quatre said quietly.  
  
"She's tough, Quatre. And besides, Heero and Duo are going to get her and bring her home here safe and sound." Trowa said.  
  
The front door opened and closed and everyone got up and rushed out to it. There stood Angel with a bag of groceries. She had her long hair pulled up in a ponytail, and she was wearing faded blue jeans and a red tank top.  
  
"Oh, its just you." said Wufei, walking back to the living room.  
  
"Nice to see you too, jerk" Angel shouted after Wufei. "Why all the long faces?" she asked Quatre and Trowa.  
  
"Well, this morning...someone took Joey." Quatre said as his eyes were filling up with tears.  
  
"What? What happened?" asked Angel alarmed.  
  
"OZ solders came on the property and started shooting at us, next minute, they were gone and they had Joey." said Trowa. "Heero and Duo went to go look for her." he concluded.  
  
"So...all we do is wait?" asked Angel.  
  
Quatre nodded.  
  
"Well...if Heero and Duo don't find her tonight, then we should all go tomorrow." Angel said.  
  
"You should stay here. Quatre, Trowa and I will go." Wufei snorted.  
  
"Fuck that. I'm NOT going to sit here and do nothing. She is my BEST friend, and I wouldn't feel right just sitting here doing nothing. Please let me come. If you don't, I'll find a way to go on my own." Angel said.  
  
"We'll see when the time comes." Trowa said.  
  
Angel huffed and went to take the groceries into the kitchen. "Where'd Heero and Duo go to find her?"  
  
"They went to check out the old Montcalfe base to see if they took her there." Quatre said, receiving a glare from both Trowa and Wufei.  
  
Angel nodded as she bit her lip.  
  
"You're not going anywhere.so don't even think of trying to follow them." Wufei stated.  
  
Angel just rolled her eyes and looked at him. "Do you really think I'm that stupid?" she asked.  
  
Wufei pretended to think about that for a moment. "Yes."  
  
Angel grumbled as she threw the closest object to her at him and bit her lip. 'How the hell am I going to get out of here to help Joey?" she thought to herself as her eyebrows furrowed.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Trowa asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Angel looked over at him. "Huh? Oh.nothing. I just remembered I forgot to get toilet paper." She said, grabbing her car keys and heading out. "I'll be back in two shakes."  
  
Moments later she was in her car pulling out of the drive way and speeding down the street.  
  
The three were silent for a minute or so before Quatre spoke up.  
  
"Guys.we don't need toilet paper." He said.  
  
They looked at each other, suddenly realizing they had been had.  
  
"Ah shit."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The door to the cell opened and Billy and Dave stumbled in.  
  
"Hey, she's still awake." Dave said.  
  
Billy came closer and caressed Joey's cheek. She could smell the stench of alcohol on his breath and knew they were drunk. She tried to wrestle her way out from his touch. She knew what was going to happen. "I wonder if she's a virgin." Billy asked Dave.  
  
"I don't know, but we can find out." said Dave with a smile. "Fuck you!" Joey said.  
  
"Oh my. We have a tough one here." said Billy as he slapped her across the face. "Now we don't want that to happen again, do we?"  
  
All Joey could do was shake her head. She started trembling as Billy took out her hair tie and let her long, chestnut hair fall out. She started to whimper, as Billy moved his hands onto her chest. Tears were falling freely down her face. 'He's going to rape me!' she thought to herself. 'There's nothing I can do.'  
  
Just then the door opened again and another man stepped though it.  
  
"Sir? The boss called and she said that we have to change locations. She continues with 'make sure you do it right now or it could be too late. People are coming for her.'" he stopped and looked over a Joey.  
  
"OK you may go now." Billy said, and the guy left.  
  
Billy stroked the side of Joeys head and said "Looks like you're a lucky one right now." Then he turned to Dave "Help me with her."  
  
They picked Joey up, but she started kicking and hitting them.  
  
"Fuck! Hurry up and get me a sedative Dave. I'll hold her." said Billy and Dave ran out of the room.  
  
Joey kept struggling under Billy's grip. She screamed, getting another slap across the face. Dave came back with the needle, which had the sedative in it. When Joey saw it, she screamed again and tried to fight her way out of the grip as the needle was inching closer to her. Billy slapped her harder, and she went quiet. The needle pierced her skin, pumping the liquid into her, and she quickly fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero and Duo arrived at the building. It was a building that was musty and dark.  
  
"Do you really think they took her here?" asked Duo.  
  
"Its been used recently. There are footprints in the dust." Heero said pointing to the floor.  
  
Duo and Heero decided to split up. Duo took the top floor, and Heero took the main floor and the basement.  
  
Heero looked around. He saw an ashtray with cigaret butts in it. He picked one up and felt it. It was still soft. They were recently here Heero thought. 


	5. Desperate Chapter 5

Here is chapter 5...enjoy.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Later that night, the door opened then closed once again. Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei went running to the hall. They saw a tense, angry Heero, and a sad looking Duo. Angel was also there, and she looked angry, but there was a hint of sadness in her eyes.  
  
"W-what happened?" Quatre asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"They were there." said Duo. "They must have left just before we got there though."  
  
"We checked the whole building from top to bottom. No one was there. There was a cell in the basement, where Joey must have been kept, because I found a needle, a button, and a pack of matches with an address on it, and..." Heero trailed off.  
  
"A hair tie. Her favourite one. The one she never loses. The one she uses when braiding her hair." Duo finished, sinking into the closest chair and burying his face into his hands.  
  
Angel rushed over and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a hug.  
  
"Don't touch me! Leave me alone!" Duo yelled as he pushed her away and ran up the stairs. They could hear his bedroom door slam behind him a moment later.  
  
Angel stared after Duo hurt. She was about to go upstairs after him when Trowa stopped her.  
  
"Just leave him be for now. He's really upset." He said.  
  
"And you think I'm not?" Angel said coldly as she glared at him and walked away.  
  
Storming into the kitchen, she saw Heero with his laptop, the package of matches, and decided not to disturb him.  
  
'I know Heero's got feelings for Joey...it's in his eyes.' Angel thought as she was putting the groceries away. She could also remember the conversation she and Joey had the night before.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Are you going to come over tomorrow?" asked Joey, braiding her long chestnut color hair as she talked to Angel on the phone.  
  
"You bet I am. Your brother is just so cute!" Angel said squealing.  
  
"Well...if you do come over, Duo will be busy with his friends."  
  
"Ohhh...that means we can watch them from the door and they wouldn't even know that we were there. I can watch Duo, and you can watch Quatre...or Heero." Angel said giggling. "Which one do you like again?"  
  
"What makes you think I like any of them?" Joey scoffed.  
  
"Well...duh...just the way you drool over them. Especially when you're asleep." Angel said laughing.  
  
"That is so not true! I do not drool!" Joey said in defence.  
  
"You do too. Especially when Heero looks at you." Angel said. She laughed when there was silence from Joey. "See...I told ya." She giggled.  
  
"Yeah yeah..." Joey grumbled slightly, and then laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Angel chuckled to herself as she finished with the groceries, and sighed as she looked up at the ceiling, towards Duo's room.  
  
'I gotta see if he's ok...' she thought, and quietly made her way up the stairs.  
  
"Duo? Duo? It's me...Angel. Can I come in?" she asked as she softly knocked on the door.  
  
When there was no answer, Angel tried the door-knob. Opening the door, she saw Duo sitting on the floor, leaning back against the bed, his knees pulled up tightly against his chest. He wiped the tears away from his face and looked up at her.  
  
"H-hey. I just came u-up here to see if you were ok." Angel said awkwardly.  
  
"Thanks. I'm scared for Joey, and I'm hurting, and....this...is all my fault. I'm sorry for pushing you away, but I'm glad that you're here now." Duo said with a small smile.  
  
Angel shut the door and ran over to hug Duo. He hugged her back tightly, burying his face into her hair as he cried.  
  
"None of this is your fault Duo." Angel whispered as she gently rubbed his back. "Not any of it. You didn't know it was going to happen. None of us did."  
  
Duo nodded slightly as tears pricked in Angel's eyes.  
  
"I want her back too. She's been my best friend ever since we were little." She said as she continued hugging him. "We've always been inseparable. From the day we met. Wherever one went, the other went too."  
  
"It should have been me..." Duo sobbed. "No Duo...please don't say that." Angel begged, "Don't say that. I'm barely able to manage having Joey taken. I'd go insane if you were too."  
  
Duo pulled away slightly and looked at Angel. He stared into her blue eyes. They sparkled at the onslaught of the fresh tears that had started trailing down her cheeks.  
  
"I love you so much Duo..." she cried. "Ever since that first day we met at school. From the moment I saw you..."  
  
Duo blinked a moment, not sure if he had heard her right. 'Did she just say what I think she said...' he thought.  
  
Softly, Duo placed a hand on her cheek and she looked back up at him. A feeling suddenly washed over him, and he knew that no matter what happened to him, Angel would be there. He knew that she'd go to hell and back for him.  
  
"I love you too Angel." He whispered, leaning forward to place his warm lips on hers in a loving kiss.  
  
It was a gentle kiss that sent shivers down Angel's spine, causing her to moan softly. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck as he pulled her close. She closed her eyes as she felt his hands wander up her back and around her body. Her skin seared as he placed heated kisses down her neck.  
  
After what felt like eternity, Duo pulled away and once again stared into her eyes. He felt as if he were drowning in a pool of blue, and he never wanted to surface again.  
  
"Please Angel," he whispered, lightly brushing his lips over hers again. "I want to make love to you."  
  
When Angel nodded and he gently lifted her up, surprised at how light she was, and gently set her down on his bed.  
  
Angel let her head fall back on the pillow as Duo kissed down her neck, stretching her arms up above her head. She looked at him when he sat up and smiled a little as she watched him pull his hair out of it's braid, letting it fall down over his shoulders. She slowly reached up, running her fingers through his hair as he leaned down to kiss her again.  
  
Duo felt Angel shiver slightly as he pulled her tank top over her head. He smiled a little as he ran his hands over her stomach before placing a feather like kiss on it.  
  
Within minutes clothes littered the floor as flesh moved against flesh with heated passion. Neither had ever felt anything like it before as they wrapped themselves in bliss. They were the only two people in the world, and they wanted it to stay that way, because anything outside of them would only bring pain and sadness. Both found things out that they had never known about the other.  
  
Until now, Duo have never realized just how beautiful Angel was to him and it thrilled him to find out just how much he loved her as they made love through the night.  
  
Angel was surprised at how gentle Duo actually was. Even through his joking manner, she had always thought he was a rather rough person due to his painful past. But to feel him like this, all the pain and sorrow washed away only to be left with the bliss of each other...it made her love him even more.  
  
Afterwards, with the twilight of morning upon them as they let out their last cries of ecstasy, passion, and love, they fell asleep in the warmth of each others arms.  
  
A/N Please read and review. Tell me if I should continue or if I should just give up. 


	6. Desperate Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Heero stretched, turned off his laptop and walked over to the fridge. Opening it, he poured himself a glass of water. As he walked by the living room where Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei were watching a suspense movie, Quatre called out to him.  
  
"Hey Heero. What's going on now? Did you figure out everything?" asked Quatre.  
  
"I'll let you know in the morning when Duo and Angel are with us. I'm going to bed now." Heero said and walked upstairs.  
  
He could feel Quatre's sad eyes watch him as he kept climbing the stairs. Heero paused outside of Duo's room, which was just to the left of the stairs, and put an ear to the door. It was silent except for the heavy sound of breathing. 'Duo's asleep. That's good. Angel must be with him.' He thought to himself.  
  
He continued to the bathroom. Turning on the light and shutting the door, Heero looked at himself in the mirror. He ran a hand through his dark brown hair. His blue eyes had a worried look in them. 'I need a shower badly.' He thought.  
  
Blaming himself for the incident, Heero pounded his fist on the counter . 'Why didn't I stay close to her. Fuck!'  
  
He proceeded to strip down, turn on the hot water in the shower, and climb in. He stood there while the water poured down on him. As he was soaking, he thought of Joey. 'Why couldn't I tell her how felt...feel for her.' Heero asked himself. 'I think...no, I'm sure of it...I love her.'  
  
Then Heero laughed. 'Ha. Me, the 'perfect solder' loves someone. But its kinda funny, I've loved her since the day she sat beside me in the office after that fight.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a bright sunny day and Heero was sitting under the tree, using his laptop. He looked up and saw Joey walking over to him. 'Oh no...here comes Joey. Look at her...she's so beautiful.' he thought to himself, but quickly pushed the feeling away.  
  
"Hey Heero. What you up to? I see that you're working on your laptop again. What's so important that you have to use that silly thing 24/7?" Joey said cheerfully.  
  
"Hn." Heero replied.  
  
"Well...if that's all you gotta say..." Joey said, looking sad. "I guess that I should leave you alone then." she turned away to leave, but Heero grabbed her arm.  
  
"Don't go. I-I want to talk to you."  
  
"What's up?" Joey asked as she sat next to him.  
  
"Well..." Heero began. "I-I know this g-guy and he really likes this g- girl..." He looked up at Joey, his face going red.  
  
She smiled at him. "And is this guy...is it you?" Joey asked with a smirk. It surprised Heero that he quickly looked up.  
  
He shook his head a little too quickly. "N-no. Its just, ah, a friend."  
  
"Yeah right." Joey said with a laugh. "I know I'm sort of an idiot sometimes, but I've heard this story a million times by a million people and they were almost always talking about themselves."  
  
Heero, who was feeling rather nervous by this point, was glad when they were interrupted by Angel running over.  
  
"Joey, there you are. Oh hi Heero!" she said looking at Joey to Heero, and then back to Joey. "Quatre needs to talk to you. He says its really important."  
  
She grabbed Joey's arm and pulled her to her feet, dragging her away.  
  
"Sorry Heero." Joey shouted back. "Maybe we can talk later."  
  
Heero breathed a silent sigh of relief as they left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero stepped out of the shower. 'Why couldn't I have just told her that I liked her instead of beating my way around the bush?' Heero asked himself. He dried himself off and put on a clean pair of boxers. Turning off the bathroom light he walked to his room, hopped into bed and fell asleep, Joey still on his mind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Joey woke up in yet another cell. She sat up. She was on the bed that was in the room, and her hands were free. The only thing that wasn't was her right ankle. There was a chain bound to it that was attached to the bed. The cell was a little smaller then her last one. It had a small window, but she couldn't walk over to it, because her chain wouldn't let her.  
  
Joey sat back on the bed and pulled her knees up to her chest. She knew that her brother and his best friend would come and save her before these men would do anything to her.  
  
'Oh Heero.' Joey thought to herself. 'Why didn't you tell me that you liked me?' She liked him-a lot. He had wonderful blue eyes and he made her feel good when she was around.  
  
She put her head in between her knees and cried. Just then, the door opened and Billy walked into the room. Joey hugged her knees closer to her.  
  
"Now its just you and me." slurred Billy. "Now I get to find out if you're a virgin or not. And this time no one is going to interrupt us. Your going to behave right? I don't want to keep hitting that pretty face of yours."  
  
He walked over to the bed and grabbed Joey. She tried to resist his grip, but he was strong. She felt weak. Billy had his hands all over Joey and she couldn't do anything. She lay there and cried silent tears.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo sat up in bed sweating. Heero, he needed to talk to Heero. He got out of bed, trying not to wake Angel, put on his boxers and ran down the hall to Heero's room.  
  
There was a glow from the light coming out from Heero's room. 'Good. He's awake.' Duo thought. He knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in." Heero said in his monotone.  
  
Duo opened the door and walked in to see Heero at his laptop. Heero looked up and saw a worried Duo.  
  
"What's up?" asked Heero. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Its Joey. Something doesn't feel right...their hurting her." Duo said.  
  
"Hurting her? How? How do you know?"  
  
"We're twins. I can feel her pain Heero. I-I think that Joey's being raped." Duo whispered, tears streaming down his face.  
  
"How do you know?" asked Heero.  
  
"I saw it in my dream." 


	7. Desperate Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Billy left and Joey curled her naked body up. She was cold, and in pain. Her whole body hurt. Joey's throat was sore and scratchy from screaming, and every time she screamed, Billy hit her hard across the face. She had blood running down in between her legs, which she wiped off with the sheet. Eventually, she cried herself to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning Duo woke up and rolled over. When he saw that Angel wasn't in the bed and he sat up straight. Looking around he saw Angel wrapped in a sheet, standing by the window. He walked over to her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her on the shoulder.  
  
"Morning Angel." Duo whispered, lightly brushing his lips over her ear.  
  
"Morning."  
  
When Angel turned around, Duo noticed that she had tears trailing down her cheeks.  
  
"I miss Joey. It's not the same with out her. I want her to come home." Angel sobbed.  
  
Duo held her close to him and she cried into his chest, gently rubbing her back.  
  
A few minutes later Duo said "We'd better get ready. Heero found out where Joey is and we're going right after breakfast."  
  
Angel nodded and quietly got dressed.  
  
Five minutes later they joined Heero, Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa in the kitchen. Angel made some toast for her and Duo for they weren't hungry.  
  
"Ok this is what we'll do." Heero said. "Duo and Angel will come with me and we'll go through the main gate and door," he pointed it out on the computer screen. "Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa will take the back. We'll have to stay in contact, so here. This is called a Madonna headset. If you guys find Joey before we do, contact us using the headset. Understand?"  
  
He looked around as everyone nodded, and he continued. "After we get Joey out of there, were going to blow the fucking place up!" Heero said, an evil glare in his eyes. "Alright, lets go."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The door to the cell opened and Dave walked in with a tray of food.  
  
"You better get up and put some clothes on. Our boss will be here and you'll meet her after you eat." He walked up to Joey. "You're a mess. Billy did you good, huh?" He said with a snigger. Joey shivered and tried to pull herself into a tighter ball, and Dave left. Joey sat up, looked at the food on the tray, picked it up and threw it across the room. She then grabbed her jeans and her shirt, and put them on. She sat back on the bed and waited.  
  
Dave came back an hour later. He saw Joey sitting on the bed, staring at the window. On the wall, he saw the food that Joey was to eat and the smashed bowl on the floor.  
  
"Not hungry huh?" Dave asked.  
  
"Fuck you." Joey whispered, her throat sore.  
  
"Well...maybe later, but the boss is here now and she's ready to see you." Dave said, and he grabbed Joey's arm tight.  
  
They walked down a dark hall, and up a set of stairs. They then turned left and down another hall. There was a door at the end of the hall, and Dave knocked when they reached it.  
  
"Come in." said a stern voice.  
  
Dave opened the door, and they walked in.  
  
The room looked very plain. There was a desk in front of a big window, and behind the desk was a woman. She had her back away from Joey and Dave.  
  
Dave shoved Joey to the chair that was in front of the desk. "Sit there." he said.  
  
"Thank you Dave. You may go now." said the woman.  
  
Dave did a little bow, and left shutting the door behind him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero was behind the wheel, speeding down the highway. Duo was in the front, looking out the window and Angel was sleeping in the back.  
  
"Remember when we were at the privet school and you put a whole bunch of firecrackers in one of the toilets and blew it up?" Heero asked Duo.  
  
Duo nodded.  
  
"You were in so much trouble with the headmaster."  
  
Duo chuckled. "Yeah and he wouldn't suspend me cause I didn't have a place to go and because my grades were too good. Yeah...that was funny." Heero nodded silently. "Yeah."  
  
They were quiet for a bit, then Duo turned in his seat to look at Heero and said "You know something? Joey really likes you."  
  
He could see Heero going red. Duo chuckled. "I see that you like her too. Why don't you ever tell her that?" he asked.  
  
"I've tried once before."  
  
"Oh, that right. You did that 'I have a friend who likes this girl...' sentence. Joey told me about it. Everyone uses that phrase when they are too shy to tell someone that they like them." said Duo. "So...you really like her huh?"  
  
"Yeah I do." said Heero. "What's not to like about Joey. She makes me feel...great inside She also makes me laugh sometimes."  
  
"Yeah, I know. She's got my personality." Duo chuckled.  
  
Heero smiled slightly and shook his head. A moment later, his smile was gone. "I couldn't get to sleep last night, kept thinking about Joey."  
  
Duo nodded silently. "I didn't get much sleep either, not with Angel there at least." He smiled a little.  
  
Heero looked over at Duo with a raised eyebrow. He took note of the small smile on his friends face. "You had sex with her, didn't you?"  
  
Duo looked over at Heero. "Huh?"  
  
Heero smirked as she shook his head. "I can believe it. You slept with your sisters best friend?"  
  
Duo smiled a little and blushed slightly. "Yeah...we did."  
  
Heero just shook his head and laughed.  
  
Duo smirked. "Well, not like it's my best friends sister."  
  
Heero laughed. "Yeah...I guess."  
  
Duo sighed as he shook his head. "If you sleep with her, fine. But you had better hope I don't find out, because I'll kill you."  
  
Heero nodded quietly as he slowed the car to a stop. They were stopped outside a building that looked just like the first one they visited. "Alright. We're here." Heero said getting his things ready.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The woman sitting in the chair turned around. Joey noticed that this woman was pretty. She had chin length red hair, and green eyes. She had a small nose and really tight lips.  
  
"My name is Venus Reagan. I run the new OZ solders. I don't have many solders, but I trust that they take my orders to heart and do when I tell them to." She looked coldly at Joey. When Joey didn't say anything, she continued "That is why we invaded the place where you were staying. I was hoping to get Heero Yuy, or one of the other pilots but I guess you know just as much as the rest, right Joey?"  
  
"Fuck you. I wouldn't tell you anything even if I knew everything about Heero or the rest of the pilots." Joey said.  
  
"Ah, the girl has attitude. That's always good. Anyways, I'm going to ask you some questions and I want...no demand answers, without your attitude. I've noticed that Billy and Dave have had some problems with you. Well I'm not going to put up with your bullshit." Venus spat.  
  
"I'm not going to tell you fuck all." yelled Joey.  
  
Venus got up and slapped Joey hard across the face so hard it sent tears to her eyes. There was a knock at the door and a soldier walked in.  
  
"What is it? Cant you see that I'm busy?" Venus hissed.  
  
"I-I'm sorry madam, b-but we are being attacked."  
  
Joey looked grateful. 'Heero and Duo are here to save me' Joey thought to herself.  
  
"Fuck. Put her back in the cell. They won't be able to get her in there without the key and Billy and Dave have the key." Then Venus turned to Joey. "Looks like this conversation will have to wait."  
  
The guard grabbed Joey by her arm and dragged her back to the cell. She sat on the bed. Two minuets later Billy and Dave walked into the room.  
  
"You know Dave, Joey was a virgin, but I made her into a woman now. And now it's your turn to do her." Billy said with a sneer and looked at Joey.  
  
Joey pulled her knees up close to her.  
  
"She's ridged, but she'll loosen up. She's really pretty when she's naked. She'll try to squirm herself away from you but that's ok, I'll be here to pin her down." Dave walked over to Joey, and tried to pull her knees down, but Joey held on tight. Billy noticed Dave having trouble, so he went over and grabbed Joeys arms. Joey screamed as Dave ripped her shirt off, showing her small breasts. Joey started kicking as Dave tried to undo her button on her jeans. Dave straddled Joey and punched her. She stopped kicking and screaming all together. He managed to take off her pants, then took off his. Dave was going to put himself in Joey when the cell door swung open and Heero stood in the doorway with his gun pointing at Billy. Duo was beside him pointing his gun at Dave.  
  
"Looks like we've been interrupted." Billy said to Dave.  
  
"Fuck. I wanted to screw her." whined Dave.  
  
"Get the fuck off of her." Heero said in his monotone voice.  
  
"Awe...what you going to do to us if we don't move?" Billy asked. "Shoot us?" he added then laughed.  
  
Duo pulled his trigger and shot Billy in the head. He fell on top of Joey. Joey screamed, and pushed Billy off of her. Since Dave was off of her she curled up on the bed. She heard another gunshot and she covered her ears.  
  
Duo went to the side of the bed. "Joey? Joey, its ok now. We're here." he went to touch her arm, but she cringed.  
  
"Just cover her with the sheet, Duo, and carry her. I've got your back." said Heero.  
  
Duo did as he was told, telling Joey that he wouldn't hurt her, picked her up in his arms and carried her out of the cell, up the stairs, down the hall and out the door to the car. He gently put her in the back seat.  
  
"OK guys. We have Joey. Blow the mother fucker up." Heero said into the head set.  
  
Angel came running up to the car, saw Duo was ok, and threw her arms around him.  
  
"She's going to be ok." Duo said. "She in the car. You need to sit with her."  
  
"Ok." Angel said and climbed in. She gently lay Joeys' head in her lap, moving her hair out of her face. Duo and Heero climbed in too, and Heero started the car He drove away just as the building blew up.  
  
Joey jumped and Angel rubbed Joeys shivering arm.  
  
"It's going to be ok now." Angel whispered softly as Joey closed her eyes. 


	8. Desperate Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Joey woke up and looked around. She recognized where she was. She was in her room at Quatre's estate. Rolling over she saw Duo asleep in the chair next to her bed. Joey's stomach growled in hunger, so she got up quietly, got dressed and left the room.  
  
She walked down to the bathroom feeling like shit. When Joey got to the bathroom she turned on the light and looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was pale and her violet eyes didn't have the sparkle to them like they normally did. Her long chestnut brown hair, which was usually up in a braid, was out and hanging loosely around her face and down her back to her thighs. She pushed her hair out of her face revealing a black eye and some other bruises on her face from when she had been slapped.  
  
She washed her face and brushed her hair. Joey didn't feel like putting her hair up, so she left it down. Walking down to the kitchen she saw Heero sitting at the table, drinking coffee and using his lap top. He looked up just as Joey walked in. She froze.  
  
"Are you ok Joey?" Heero asked in a concerned voice.  
  
He got up and walked up to Joey, and she started to shiver.  
  
"Hey...I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
Joey hugged Heero and started to cry. "Oh Heero. I-it was so awful. They....they raped me and they hit me and....and..."  
  
"Shhh. Its all over now and I'm never going to let any one hurt you again." Heero said soothingly.  
  
Joey looked up at him, tears still running down her cheeks. Heero leaned in and gave her a small kiss on the lips. He pulled away and looked at Joey. She had a small smile on her face.  
  
"I've been waiting for you to do that for a while now." Joey whispered.  
  
"So your not angry at me for kissing you?" Joey shook her head. Heero smiled. "Well you must be hungry. Can I make you breakfast?"  
  
Joey nodded, and went to sit at the table.  
  
A moment later Duo ran into the kitchen. He looked at Joey sitting at the table, then looked at Heero who was cooking breakfast.  
  
"You're cooking breakfast?" Duo asked Heero in amazement. "You never cook breakfast. Why now?"  
  
Duo looked over at Joey, who had a small smile on her face. "What are you guys not telling me?" Duo asked.  
  
They didn't say anything so Duo slumped down into the chair close to Joey.  
  
"What ever you guys are up to, I'll find out."  
  
Joey chuckled.  
  
After a few minutes Angel walked in and gave Duo a light kiss.  
  
Joey looked at Angel, then looked at her brother and said "Is there something you guys aren't telling me?"  
  
Duo laughed and said "Good one Joey."  
  
Heero served breakfast to everyone, then took his seat next to Joey.  
  
Everyone was chatting happily except for Joey. She ate in silence. No one really seemed to know. She finished her breakfast, excused herself and ran up to her bedroom.  
  
Once in her room, Joey lay down on her bed. She was happy to be back here with her friends, but even that couldn't erase the pain she felt.  
  
Someone knocked on the door, causing her to jump. Joey called to come in, and Angel peeked into the door.  
  
"Hey Joey, how are you feeling?" Angel asked.  
  
"I'm ok...I guess." Joey replied.  
  
"Well that's good. If your up for it, which I'm sure you are, we're all going to the beach. You wanna come?"  
  
"No...not really Angel. I-I'm just not up to anything fun right now."  
  
"Oh please Joey. Just come. You don't have to do anything fun. Just be with me there. Ok?"  
  
Joey thought about it a moment, then sighed and nodded. "Yeah...ok" she said.  
  
"Good. Were leaving in a hour." Angel said and bounced out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Joey watched as Angel left her room. 'I'm really not in the mood to go to the beach. It's going to be way too crowded and I don't want to be around people right now. I wish that I could be a happy person once again, but I doubt that's happen any time soon.' she thought to herself as she paced the room.  
  
She needed to do something other then pace, so she walked down to the bathroom. She shut and locked the door behind her. Silently, she sat down on the toilet. 'Why did I have to be raped? It's not like I asked them to rape me.' she thought as tears started to stream down her cheeks.  
  
Joey got up and looked at herself in the mirror. She was pretty, but she didn't feel pretty. Looking back at her was a dirty girl. A tainted girl. One who was raped and beaten. She didn't like the girl in the mirror. Before she knew what she was doing, her fist smashed into the mirror.  
  
Bits of glass fell into the sink and onto the floor. Joey smiled to herself and looked at her fist. Her fist was bleeding, but she didn't care. She picked the glass up of the floor and put it in the sink with the rest.  
  
Joey picked up a nice sharp piece from the sink, rolled up her sleeve, and cut her arm with the glass. It felt good as she watched the blood form. Laughing slightly, did it again, and again. By the time she was done, her arms were covered with cuts, and the blood was falling freely onto the floor.  
  
Quickly wiping the blood off the floor, she then decided to have a shower. She stripped down, turned on the water and got in. It was hot, really hot, but hot water made you clean, so she scrubbed and scrubbed till she was red.  
  
When she got out, she dried herself off with the towel, then wrapped herself with it and left the bathroom. When she got back to her room, and Angel was sitting on her bed.  
  
"What do you want?" Joey asked, crossing her arms over her chest, hoping that Angel didn't see the cuts.  
  
"I just wanted to see if you were ok. I heard a crash when you were in the bathroom." Angel said and looked at Joey with concern.  
  
"Would everyone stop asking me that? I'm fine. And the mirror just broke. I must have shut the mirror too hard cause it shattered." Joey said coolly.  
  
"Alright. I'm sorry Joe. But if you need to talk about anything, I'm here for you."  
  
"Thanks Angel."  
  
"Everyone is waiting for you. Hurry up slow poke." Angel said with a giggle.  
  
'The beach. Shit' Joey thought. "Yeah...ok. I'll be down in a few minutes." Joey said and Angel left. Joey put on a pair of jeans, and a long sleeved shirt to hide her cuts. She braided her hair, and ran downstairs where everyone was waiting.  
  
"You're a little over dressed for the beach sis." Duo said.  
  
"No, I'm just cold...and besides, I don't feel like going in the water." Joey said.  
  
They all looked at Joey with concern, but said nothing. A minute later they got into Quatre's limo and they were on their way to the beach. 


	9. Desperate Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
They arrived at the beach. It was a nice, hot day. Perfect time for a swim. They all climbed out of Quatre's limo and found an empty spot on the beach. After they put their things down, Angel screamed as Duo grabbed her and pulled her to the water.  
  
Quatre and Trowa went into the water to help Angel gang up on Duo. Wufei went to get drinks at the beach bar, and Joey sat in the sand and pulled her knees up to her chest and stared out into space. Heero came and sat next to her, not doing or saying anything, but just watching her emotionless face.  
  
Angel walked up to Joey. She looked at her with a worried look. Angel wanted to make Joey feel better, to make Joey be her normal self again, but she had to remind herself that its going to be awhile until Joey was 'normal' again.  
  
"Hey Joe, c'mon and swim with me. We can gang up on Duo and try to steal his swim trunks. Or we can try and drown Wufei." Angel said with a laugh.  
  
"Hey, I heard that!" Wufei said.  
  
Heero laughed but quickly stopped himself Joey didn't say anything. She was still staring out into space.  
  
"Hey...Joey..." Angel said slowly. When Joey didn't reply, Angel put her hand on Joey's shoulder and Joey jumped.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!!" Joey screamed.  
  
Angel jumped back surprise. "Joey...I-its me Angel."  
  
Joey jumped up, and ran away. She found a place off the beach under a tree and sat there, knees pulled up to her chest as she cried.  
  
Heero found Joey sitting under a tree He went over to her and sat beside her. He felt stupid just sitting there, but was also afraid to touch her cause he didn't want Joey to scream again. He took his chances and soothed her by rubbing her back.  
  
Surprised that she didn't scream, or run, he continued to soothe her. She stopped crying, and put her head in his lap. Heero brushed the hair out of her face.  
  
"I'm such an idiot." Joey mumbled. "I know Angel wasn't going to hurt me...but..."  
  
"Hey, we all understand Joey. Your not an idiot. What you have been through must have been so traumatizing. If you need to talk to someone Joey, you can talk to me." Heero said.  
  
He kissed her on the forehead and left. Joey sat there and watched Heero go back to there spot on the beach. She wanted to tell him how depressed she was, but if she told Heero about the cutting, he'd look at her with disgust and never want to be with or around her again. So she decided not to tell anyone...ever.  
  
Joey got up and went back to the others. There Angel was drying off with the towel.  
  
"I'm sorry for yelling at you Angel." Joey apologized.  
  
"Its alright." Angel said with a smile. "You sure you don't want to go in swimming? The water is really nice."  
  
Joey shook her head. She loved to swim but she didn't feel like it. And besides...she really couldn't. Not when she had cuts on her arms. 'They must never find out.' Joey thought to herself.  
  
"Hey Angel! Give me back my swimming shorts. We gotta go now and I can't get out of the water like this!!" Duo yelled.  
  
Angel laughed, and started waving Duo's swimming shorts in the air. "Come and get them Duo baby." Angel laughed.  
  
'Poor Duo. Stuck in the water with no way of getting out.' Joey thought with a small smile.  
  
Angel ran down to the water with Duo's swim trunks and gave them back to Duo just as he grabbed her and kissed her. Before long, they had started making out. Quatre and Trowa came back from where ever they were smiling and laughing.  
  
"Where have you guys been?" Heero asked.  
  
"Playing volleyball with these hot looking girls." Quatre said.  
  
"Yeah, and we managed to get some of their numbers." Trowa said.  
  
"And we have a date with one of them tomorrow night. We're going to take them to the movies." Quatre said.  
  
Heero nodded. "Are we going soon?" he asked.  
  
Quatre looked at Trowa and said, "Yeah...sure."  
  
"Good now I don't have to watch Angel and Duo make out anymore." Wufei said sarcastically.  
  
They all laughed at Wufei as they were putting things away. Wufei walked down to the water, and Joey could hear him yelling at Angel and Duo to stop making out in public and that they should be embarrassed, and how they should just make out in privacy.  
  
Angel gave Wufei the finger and got out of the water. She bumped into Wufei as she walked, knocking him off his feet, and grabbed her towel.  
  
"You can be such a bitch sometimes." Duo said gabbing his towel too.  
  
"Bite me. I don't need him to tell me where I can and can't make out with you." Angel grumbled.  
  
When they all had put the last of their things into the limo, they climbed in.  
  
"Lets go to the mall now. Maybe we can have a party next week and its always good to plan ahead." Angel said.  
  
"Great idea." Quatre said. "Is that Ok with everyone?"  
  
They all nodded, except for Wufei who just sat there with his arms crossed.  
  
"Fine then. Party next week. Angel, I'll leave the planning and everything up to you." Quatre said and smiled at her.  
  
Angel practically jumped out of her seat.  
  
'Oh she's going to have fun.' Joey thought to herself. 'Maybe I should get a few things as well...'  
  
Quatre told the driver to go to the mall. Angel told everyone to grab what they want at the party. She looked over a Wufei who sat there with his arms crossed and nose up in the air. She glared daggers at him, but didn't open her mouth.  
  
"Hey...we can't have a party without the alcohol." Duo said and they all laughed. 


	10. Desperate Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
They arrived at the mall. Angel, Quatre, and Trowa pulled Joey into the party store, and Heero and Duo went to the liquor store, while Wufei went to be alone.  
  
Angel, Quatre, and Trowa all grabbed a bunch of things for the party. Joey just stood there waiting for her opportunity to leave the group (who kept their eyes on Joey), so she could go buy something that she needed.  
  
She finally had her chance, she quickly walked to the drug store that was across the party store. From there, she made her way right to the mens razors. She grabbed one package, then looked in her wallet to see how much she had. She sighed when she didn't have enough.  
  
"Joey? Joey, where are you?" Joey could hear Angel calling her.  
  
'Oh shit.' Joey said to herself. 'They cant find me here.' She walked over to the shampoo aisle, as she put the package of razors in her pocket, and looked at the shampoo.  
  
"There you are. I was worried about you!" Angel said.  
  
"Sorry. I-I remembered that I needed shampoo for my hair." Joey stammered.  
  
"Next time...let us know ok?" Angel said.  
  
Joey nodded.  
  
"Good...come on now. We got everything that we need." Angel continued as she took Joeys arm and lead her through the store.  
  
As they got to the doors, Joey's stomach was doing flip flops. 'Please don't let the alarms go off.' she kept saying to herself. They walked passed the alarms and they didn't go off. Joey breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
They arrived at the house all in smiles and Duo being well....Duo. They emptied out the car and put the stuff in the big entertainment room. Then Angel, and Quatre sat down to discuss who would be coming to the party. Duo started putting up some of the decorations and saying who should come, and Heero put the alcohol away.  
  
'Perfect time for me to 'disappear' to my room' Joey thought to herself. She ran upstairs into her room, and shut the door. She took the package out of her pocket, opened it, and looked at the shinning blades.  
  
She grabbed one. All of a sudden, she had the need to cut herself. She walked into the bathroom, sat at the toilet, found an empty spot on her arm, and she ran the blade, piercing the skin and watching the blood form on her arm.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A WEEK LATER....  
  
"Hey Joey. Its me Angel. Let me in for a sec. It's the party today and maybe I could help you with what to wear." Angel yelled through the door.  
  
Joey rolled over in bed. She was dreading the party. People she had to see when all she wanted was to be left alone...in her room.  
  
"Come on Joey." Angel was getting impatient.  
  
"Fine, fine!" Joey grumbled as she got out of bed and opened the door for Angel.  
  
"Oh my!" Angel said looking at Joey. "Go have a shower and then I'll give you a make-over. Sounds great?"  
  
"Yeah...ok" Joey grumbled and left for her shower.  
  
20 minutes later, Joey returned wearing her bathrobe. She noticed that Angel picked out a black short skirt and a black spaghetti strapped belly top.  
  
"Angel...I can't wear that shirt." Joey said pointing at it.  
  
"What do you mean? It's a perfect shirt!"  
  
"I'm not wearing it!" Joey said as she marched over to the bed, picked the shirt up, tossed it, looked in the closet and found one that she liked.  
  
"You can't wear that. You gotta show skin...be sexy!"  
  
"I don't want to be sexy...don't want to show skin...I'm not pretty and I'll never be sexy." Joey yelled and collapsed on the bed.  
  
Angel came over and rubbed Joey on the back. "It's ok hun. I'm sorry. Wear what you want but you better have fun at the party ok?"  
  
Joey nodded, and Angel added "Get dressed and call me when your ready and I'll do your make-up." and she left.  
  
Joey took her robe off and got dressed. She wore a black knee length skirt, black tights, and a black turtle neck sweater. For the sake of it, she threw a silver chained necklace around her neck. Afterwards, she brushed her hair and put it up in a braid. By the time she was done with her hair Angel was back at her door.  
  
"I'm coming in...hope your dressed!" Angel said and came in.  
  
Angel looked gorgeous. Her blond hair was piled atop her head, tight curls falling gently to her shoulders. She wore a light blue mini skirt that came down to just above her mid thigh, showing off her long, tanned legs. Her shirt was a tight, tan, leather tank top that laced up the back. As far as jewellery went, two large, silver hoop earrings adorned her ear lobes, matching the silver bangles on her wrists. Around her neck, a silver friendship locket Joey had given her two years ago. Her right ring finger held a silver ring Duo had given her for her birthday the year before. On her feet she wore a brand new pair of blue wedge heels that she had gotten on their last shopping spree, and was waiting for an excuse to wear them.  
  
"Well...I'm all ready. Now lets get your make-up done. You're going to stun Heero you know." Angel said with a smile.  
  
Angel got to work and ten minuets later Joey was also ready for the party.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Two hours later people were starting to show up. Joey sat in an arm chair looking bored. Duo was looking at the CDs, wondering which one to play, Angel was greeting people at the door with Quatre, Heero was in the kitchen with Trowa, and Wufei was at the bar.  
  
Zechs and Noin walked hand in hand into the room. Heero just nodded at them. The next person to walk in was Sally Po, then Dorothy and Relena. Dorothy gave Quatre a kiss on the cheek, and Relena ran up to Heero and wrapped her arms around him. Joey looked away.  
  
She knew that Heero and Relena were a couple....long ago and Heero ended it. So what was she so worried about? She walked up to the bar and grabbed herself a shot glass and took a shot of Tequila. She was feeling good by the fifth one.  
  
The last guest to arrive was Hilde. When she walked up to the door, Angel shut the door in her face, and walked to the party where the music was blasting. Hilde came into the party and right up to Angel.  
  
"Why did you do that bitch?" Hilde asked.  
  
"I didn't invite you and no one likes you so you might as well leave." Angel said in disgust.  
  
"No! Duo invited me...didn't you Duo." Hilde said, throwing Duo a sweet smile.  
  
"You WHAT?" Angel screeched as she rounded on Duo, glaring daggers at him.  
  
"Come on Angel. She's a good friend of mine." Duo said defensibly.  
  
Angel stood there glaring at him, her face turning red as she shook with anger. "Fuck you." she spat as she turned on her heel and stormed away.  
  
"What's her problem?" Hilde said with obvious amusement. "Come on Duo, lets go have a dance."  
  
Duo sighed and shook his head before turning to follow Angel. "Come on Angel..." he said when he reached her and grabbed her arm.  
  
"I said fuck off." Angel growled as she pulled her arm away from him.  
  
"No...you said fuck you." Duo said with a smirk. "Which I know is something you'd love to do."  
  
Angel intensified her glare at him.  
  
"Or not." Duo added. "Come on Angel..."  
  
"No, I'm not going to come on Duo." Angel hissed. "I told you...I fucking told you. Don't invite her. You know I've had problems with her from the start."  
  
Duo sighed and shook his head. "Angel...Hilde and I have been friends since we were fifteen..."  
  
"I don't give a flying fuck." Angel screeched. "She's treated me like dirt from the very beginning. From the moment she met me. And I want her the fuck out of here NOW!!!"  
  
"Angel, I can't just throw her out..."  
  
"Then I'll do it." Angel said vehemently.  
  
Duo gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "Angel...please...calm down baby."  
  
To Duo's utter surprise tears sprang into Angel's eyes. "How can I calm down when that...THING is here? What possessed you to invite her when you KNEW I'd get pissed off?"  
  
Duo groaned slightly. "I had no choice Angel. She came up to me yesterday and said that she'd heard from Sally that we were having a party and wanted to know why I'd hadn't told her. What was I supposed to say Angel?"  
  
"That she wasn't wanted." Angel nearly screamed. "And she knew that she wasn't wanted. The only reason she came was to make me miserable. Like she always does."  
  
Duo sighed. "Then just ignore her...pretend she isn't here."  
  
"It's kind of hard to ignore her, and pretend she isn't here when her soul purpose of coming here is most likely to fuck my boyfriend."  
  
"She doesn't even know we're going out..."  
  
"That's not the point." Angel said, trying to keep her voice even. "You know that's not going to stop her from coming on to you."  
  
"And what do you want me to do Angel?" Duo said wearily.  
  
"Stay the fuck away from her, that's what." Angel said as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"You know I can't do that Angel...she's my friend." Duo said.  
  
Angel just stared at him a moment. A muck of emotions ran through her eyes. Anger, sadness, betrayal. "So...so you're saying...you'd choose her over me..." she said quietly.  
  
Duo shook his head. "No...Angel..."  
  
"Don't Duo...just don't. It's obvious who really holds your heart here. And it sure isn't me." Angel went to turn away when Duo grabbed her arm.  
  
"Angel that's not true and you know it." Duo said. His heart tore in two at the look of sadness in her eyes. He pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. "You know that's not true baby. Never in a million years could anyone ever take your place. Never." He whispered to her.  
  
Angel smiled slightly as she felt him gently rub her back. He knew exactly what to do to make her feel better. She bit her lip as his fingers lightly trailed down her bareback, making her shiver. She shivered again when he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Let's say we go upstairs and forget this all happened. Hmm?" He smiled as his lips gently grazed her cheek.  
  
Angel smiled and shook her head. "Duo...you are one horny bastard." she said with a laugh as she pushed him away.  
  
"Awe...come on. Please." he begged with a mock sad face. He sighed when Angel shook her head. "Ok...then how about AFTER the party?"  
  
"Ok ok...after the party." Angel said with an exasperated sigh.  
  
Duo grinned like a little kid a Christmas. "Goody. Till then...how about a dance? A nice, slow, calming dance. With lots of groping."  
  
Angel burst out laughing as she lightly punched him in the stomach. "Maybe if you're a good boy and stay away from Hilde." she said.  
  
"Ok." Duo said happily before grabbing her hand and leading her out to the dance floor.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Joey had just finished her god knows how many-ith shot of tequila, and now was working on a rye and Pepsi. Heero walked over and sat next to hey.  
  
"Heey Heeero." Joey slurred.  
  
"I think that you had more then enough to drink Joe."  
  
"No...I'm not finished drinking...and you can't tell me when to stop. You're not my father." Joey screamed. Heero jumped up and grabbed the drink from Joey.  
  
"Hey...fuck you Heero. Give me my fuckin' drink and give it to me NOW!" yelled Joey.  
  
When Heero didn't give her the drink, she slapped him and went behind the bar to make another one, but Heero was right on her heels. When she grabbed the glass, Heero grabbed it out of her hand and poured it down the sink. She went to slap Heero again, but he grabbed her wrist.  
  
By now everyone was watching Heero struggling with Joey. Angel rushed over to Heero's side.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Angel asked.  
  
"She had way to much to drink." Heero said still holding on to the struggling Joey.  
  
Heero let go of Joey and Joey went to reach for the alcohol bottle and it slipped from her grasp and shattered on the floor.  
  
"Look what you made me do idiot." yelled Joey as she was reaching for another one but she didn't feel so well and vomited all over the floor. Duo was at her side now.  
  
"Come on Joey. I think its bed time for you." he said grabbing her wrist and pulling her out of the room.  
  
"Ow, ow, ow. I said OW! Fuck Duo. Fucking let go. Your hurting me." Joey screamed. Her wrists were stinging and she knew they were bleeding but she didnt care since she was wearing a black shirt.  
  
She felt her sickness come up again and she fainted.  
  
*~*~*~*~* 


	11. Desperate Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
The next morning she woke up with a massive headache. She noticed that she was in her bed, still dressed but her shoes were off. She also had the nasty taste of bile in her mouth. 'Oh no. What happened last night?' Joey asked herself.  
  
She got out of bed and walked into the bathroom to find some aspirin. She took a couple with some water, then brushed her teeth and washed her face. Joey's tummy rumbled. She felt hungry.  
  
As Joey was walking down the stairs, she could hear voices in the kitchen. She peeked around the corner and she saw Heero, Duo, Angel, Quatra, Trowa, and Wufei were all sitting at the kitchen table talking in low voices.  
  
"Something is up with Joey. Something very wrong with her." Quatra said.  
  
"Yeah. I've never seen her like this. She seems so...different." Angel added.  
  
"Look guys, she just had a lot to drink. You also got to remember about what happened to her awhile ago too. I don't think you can get over that." Duo spoke up.  
  
"When I grabbed her wrist last night, she kept saying ow. Do you think....?" asked Heero.  
  
"No! No way. Joey wouldn't even think of doing that!" Duo said.  
  
"Yeah. Duo's right. I know Joey wouldn't do that stupid shit." Angel added.  
  
Joey held her breath. 'Oh no. They know. But they cant know. I gotta get outta here.' Joey thought to herself. She tip-toed to the front door and quietly slipped out.  
  
It was a sunny day. It was also warm. Joey walked down the driveway and into town. She was still hungry and had enough money for a sandwich and a bottle of juice. She went into the near by café and got herself something.  
  
As she pulled out her wallet to pay for her food, something glisten in her wallet. The razor. Joey quickly paid and sat down. As she was eating her food, she kept thinking of the razor. She got up and walked to the bathroom. It was a single washroom. She went in and locked the door behind her.  
  
Joey sat in the corner and rolled up her sleeve. She grabbed the razor out of the wallet, found a spot on her arm, and let the razor slice her skin. Immediately, her blood came through. She sucked on it, trying not to let any of it drip.  
  
She then went to the sink and ran the paper towel under water and wiped the remaining blood off her arm, but the blood continued. 'Oh fuck.' she said to herself. She cut herself too deeply. There was a nock on the door. "What?" Joey said annoyed.  
  
"I just need to use the toilet."  
  
"Can't you see that I'm in here?"  
  
"Yeah...I know, but you've been in there for a while and I really need to pee!"  
  
"Fine." Joey said annoyed as she grabbed her things and walked passed the lady.  
  
"Thank you." said the lady sarcastically.  
  
"Whatever!" Joey mumbled under her breath.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Angel knocked on Joey's door. There was no answer.  
  
"Hey...Joey. Its me. I just wanted to grab you laundry cause Im going to do a load." Angel shouted through the door.  
  
Still no answer, so Angel tried the door knob. 'Good. Its not locked.' Angel thought. She walked into the room and found it empty. 'Oh...she must have gone for a walk Oh well, Ill just grab her clothes.'  
  
She grabbed Joey's clothes and shut the door behind her. In the laundry room, Angel was separating the clothes into two piles. Light and dark. She picked up one of Joey's shirt that was at the bottom of the basket, and looked at the sleeve. On it was a dark stain and to her it looked like blood.  
  
Angel ran out of the room. "Duo? Heero?" she called.  
  
"In the livingroom." Duo called back.  
  
Angel ran into the livingroom and threw the shirt at Duo.  
  
"Hey....what's the big idea?" Duo said with a grin.  
  
"Look at the shirt and tell me what you see!" Angel demanded.  
  
"All right, all right. Don't get your nickers in a knot." Duo said still grinning.  
  
He picked up the shirt and saw the blood. "Your worried about this blood stain?"  
  
"Yes I am Duo! I told you that something was up with Joey and this is the prof!"  
  
"Im sure its just an accident. She probley cut herself on something Angel. Nothing to worry about." Duo said handing the shirt back to Angel.  
  
Angel looked at Heero and saw that he had a worry look in his face, but she didn't say anything. She turned and walked back to the laundry room to finish the laundry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Joey walked back into the house. She could hear Heero and Duo talking in the livingroom and she had to pass the livingroom to get to the stairs and she didn't want anyone to know that she was out.  
  
She quickly ran past but Duo saw her.  
  
"Hey sis! Where have you been?"  
  
"I...ummm...I went out for a bite to eat." Joey said. "I j-just want to go have a nap. I-Im ok Duo. Don't worry about me." she added with a laugh. "Oh....Im sorry about last night guys." And she ran up the stairs to her room.  
  
Joey shut the door and sat on the bed. She grabbed her wallet and went to take the blade out, but it wasn't there. 'Oh shit.' she thought, for she had left the razor in the corner of the bathroom where she was sitting and was disturbed.  
  
She felt stupid and went to her dresser to grab another one. She grabbed the package with trembling fingers for she had the urge to cut again. Joey tore opened the package, and 5 of the razors fell to the floor. She bent over and picked one up and went back to the bed.  
  
Joey examined the razor. The small metal, the sharpness of the blade...oh how she wanted to cut. She took of her stockings and started cutting her thighs over and over again. Then she rolled up her sleeve and cut her arms. She even cut over the first ones she did awhile ago. She was going to do another cut when Heero barged in. Joey froze, with the blade still in hand, and she looked up at Heero, who had the coldest look on his face.  
  
"What the fuck do you think your doing?" Joey asked him coldly. "You just can't barged into someone's room you know. That's why there is a door. Its to keep people out. NOW GO AWAY!"  
  
Heero walked up to the bed and grabbed Joeys arm and looked at the dozen or more cuts. He looked at her in discuss, but also in a worried looked as he grabbed the blade away from her.  
  
"Give that back! Its mine and you have no right to take it away!" Joey yelled. Heero ignored her as he picked up all the other blades off the floor.  
  
"So Angels predictions were right. How could you do something like this? You could have talked to us...not do something like...like this." Heero said. Joey couldn't take this. She needed to get out, so she jumped of the bed and headed to the door, but Heero was too quick for her.  
  
"Move Heero! Get out of my way."  
  
"No Joey. You need help and we'll get you all the help that you need."  
  
"I don't need help. I can handle this on my own. Now move!" Joey said coldly.  
  
When Heero didn't move, Joey got frustrated that she slapped Heero hard across the face. Heero turned away and left, then Joey ran down the stairs and out the door. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew that she had to get away from here. 


	12. Desperate Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Joey walked and walked. She didn't really know where she was going, but she had to get away from everyone.  
  
She ended up at the beach. She sat down and pulled her knees up to her chest. 'Why did I have to slap Heero like that. He'll never forgive me- ever.' she thought to herself.  
  
Joey watched the seagulls peck at the dead fish that was lying on the beach. She wonder why all these things were happening in the first place. 'Why cant they mind there own business?' she wondered as she fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero walked back downstairs to a wide eye Angel. Duo, Quatra, and Wufei were also with her with a puzzled look.  
  
"So, what happened?" Angel asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"Hn!"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Angel getting upset. "We saw her take off. What did she say?"  
  
"Hn!" said Heero walking away.  
  
"Grrrr! I know that you care for her Heero! Don't turn your back on her when she needs you the most!" Angel yelled.  
  
"She needs me? Yeah right. She doesnt want to be helped. I give up." Heero replied grabbing his coat and keys and walking out the door.  
  
"Where are you going? You cant leave at a time like this!" Angel yelled after him, but he wasnt paying any attention. So she ran after him and slapped him across the face. "Will you wake up Heero? I know you care about her, and your hurting. We're all hurting, but you just can't turn your back on us...and her." Angel turned around and ran into the house and left a stunned Heero staring after her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Traveling down the highway at speeds up to 140 kph, Heero was thinking to himself. He needed to find Joey, talk to her and see if she would let him in and then maybe he could get her some help.  
  
He got off the next exit did a U-turn and travelled back the other way. He got off and pulled over to the side of the road. 'If I was Joey and need time to myself, where would I go?' Heero asked himself. Just then it occurred to him that it could be the beach, so he drove to the beach.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Twenty minuets later, Heero found Joey sound asleep. He walked over to her and sat down next to her. He brushed the hair off her face and thought 'Why couldnt you just have told me?' He leaned over and gently kissed her cheek. Joeys eyes opened, looked at Heero and sat up.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"I was going to ask you the same thing too." Heero replied.  
  
"Why? Why do you care? Oh I see...you don't remember? Your like the perfect solder who doesn't give a damn." Joey spat. Heero winced.  
  
"Look...I do care about you Joe. Probley more then you know and it hurts me to know that you are in so much pain. I want to help you. Cant you let me help you?"  
  
"No! I'll help myself...and for now I want to be by myself, so Im going back to L2 for a bit, and I don't want you or anyone following me." She turned to look at him. "Got it?"  
  
Heero looked at her and shook his head. "You know you need help. You need our help. You cant do this on your own."  
  
"I don't need your help." She got up and walked away. Heero shaking his head, got up and went chasing after her. He grabbed her arm.  
  
"Don't touch me Heero!" Joey yelled. Heero stared into her eyes, his eyes turning cold.  
  
"I will do my best to damn well make sure you do NOT leave Quatra's property, until you get help."  
  
Joey pulled her arm free and slapped him hard across his face. "You cannot make me a prisoner in that home. Your not my father. Fuck off Heero and leave me alone!" she shrieked at him, then turned around and started running.  
  
Heero got into his car and followed Joey. He stopped his car, got out and grabbed Joey by picking her up and he put her in the car. She tried to struggle with him but he was too strong.  
  
"Let me go!" she screamed.  
  
"Sit there and shut up!" Heero yelled at her. "Your going back to Quatra's wether you like it or not!"  
  
She sat there staring out the window as Heero drove back to the house. ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When they got back, Joey quickly got out and marched into the house and to her room. Heero came in a short time later. He was met at the door by Angel.  
  
"We cleaned out her room, and found all the razors. I don't know what to do with them. Quatra has a place where he can put them and lock them so she cant get her hands on them." She looked at Heero. "Are you ok? What happened?"  
  
"She wants to go back to L2 and be on her own to solve this problem."  
  
"What's this I hear?" asked Duo walking into the hall. Heero went to the sitting room and flopped down onto the sofa. Angel told Duo what Heero said.  
  
"We cant let her go. We have to keep her here, where we can watch her and get her some help." Angel said.  
  
"I've already tried." Heero said. "I don't feel that its right to keep her locked up in her room..."  
  
"It's a perfect idea! Well...just until we can get her some help." Angel said. Duo nodded in agreement. "Ill go and talk to Quatra and let him know then." and Angel walked out of the room to look for Quatra.  
  
Duo sat next to Heero. "Was it really bad?" Heero nodded.  
  
"We'll get her some help. Tomorrow, I'll call Sally and let her know whats happening. She'll help us out. Then we'll all be alright again." Duo said, but Heero wasnt so sure.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Joey was tearing up her room looking for her razors. She couldn't find them anywhere. She marched to the door and went to open it, but she couldn't. She pounded on the door.  
  
"Hey! Let me out. You cant do this to me! Heero....! OPEN THE DOOR!!" she screamed, but noone heard her. "Bitches.." she muttered under her breath.  
  
Joey walked backed to her bed and laid down and stared up at the ceiling. She kept thinking to herself 'I gotta get outta here.' She got up again, got her bag and threw everything into her bag. She looked at the time. It was 6:00pm. If she left now, she would be able to make it to the station to catch the ship that took of at 7:30pm.  
  
She walked to the window, opened it and climbed out. She then crept slowly across the roof to the vine at the side of the house, and worked her way down to the grown. Then, carefully, she walked to the gate and slipped out. 


	13. Desperate Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
A short time later, Angel went to Joeys room and knocked. There was no answer, so she unlocked the door and looked in. The bedroom was a mess. Papers scattered everywhere, and clothes tossed about the room.  
  
"Joey? I brought you something to eat if you want." called Angel from the door.  
  
Joey didn't reply, so Angel went into the room and to the side of the bed. She looked down at the bed and she thought that Joey was sleeping there, but when she pulled the covers down, Joey was not there. Angel put the food down and ran out of the room calling for Duo and Heero. She found them in the dining room.  
  
"What's wrong babe?" asked Duo.  
  
"Joeys not in the room...she must of left." Angel said panicky that Duo got up and put a hand around her shoulder to keep her calm.  
  
"What do you mean she's not there?" asked Heero.  
  
"She's not there. Her bedroom is a mess and some of her clothes are gone. The window was open." she put her face on Duos chest and let the tears roll down her cheeks.  
  
"Fuck.." said Heero and he stood and walked out to the hall.  
  
"Where you going?" asked Duo and Quatra who just walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"Im going to go and find her." Heero said as he grabbed his keys. "Im going to the airport." and walked out the door.  
  
Two hours later, Joey unlocked the door to the apartment and sat down on the couch. She sighed at the small place. It had the livingroom, and to the left, the kitchen. To the right of the kitchen was the bedroom and the bathroom was just across the hall.  
  
She grabbed her bag and took out a pack of newly bought razors. She bought them at the store earlier after she got off the shuttle. She needed to cut; to feel the silver blade slide across her skin.  
  
She tore open the package, dropping the other 9 razors, rolled up her sleeves, and slid the razor across her upper arm. She felt a little better, but not good enough. She rolled up her pants and sliced the razor across her legs over and over again. After she was done, she looked at the carpet. There was a lot of blood pn the carpet. It was dripping off her legs. 'Oh well...' she thought to herself. Joey got up and headed towards the bathroom. She turned on the water in the tub, and filled it for her bath.  
  
As the bath was filling, she carefully took her shirt off, then her pants and tossed them aside. She then undid the braid in her hair, letting it fall freely. Naked, she stood infront of the mirror and looked at her self. She looked so much like Duo did.  
  
"I'm sorry Duo..." she whispered. "Sorry for hurting you...and everyone...but I don't think I should live anymore."  
  
Joey turned back to the bath, turned the water off and got into the bath. The water was nice and hot, and she picked up the soap and scrubbed viciously at her self, opening the old, scabbed over cuts again. It stung. It hurt, but she didn't care. When she was done, she sat back in the tub and let the tears fall freely.   
  
Heero arrived at the airport and went to the ticket booth. There was a woman behind the desk. She sat there chewing her gum like a cow, and twirling her shoulder length blond hair.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked.  
  
"Hn...I was wondering if you have seen someone." Heero replied.  
  
"I see lots off people everyday." she replied sarcastilly.  
  
"Then have you seen a girl...about 5'3, long brown hair...here...I have a picture." Heero took out the picture that was taken of the gang a week before Joey was kidnapped, and pointed at Joey.  
  
The woman looked at the picture for a moment. Then she said "No...I haven't seen her...but who is that hunk of meat?" She pointed at Duo.  
  
"That 'hunk of meat' is her brother and he is taken. Do you know anyone who might of seen her?" Heero asked impationaty.  
  
"Dunno, but maybe Bob knows. He was here before I got here. Maybe he saw her." she turned and yelled to the back. "Hey Bob. Someone out here wants to ask you something." A middle age man walked out of the back room and looked at Heero.  
  
"Whadda you want?" he asked.  
  
"I want to know if you seen this girl?" Heero asked pointing at the picture.  
  
"Yeah...I remember her. Gave her a ticket for her to go to L2. She looked a little uncertain and she didn't have much money so I let her off a few bucks. What? She a criminal or something?" he asked.  
  
Heero shook his head, said a small thanks and left. He got back to the car and got in. He banged the steering wheel. "Fuck!" he muttered. "Now what?" He started the engin and pulled away.  
  
When Joey was done, she got out, dried and got dressed into some other clothes. She felt a little hungry but she didn't feel like dealing with the public. She went to the phonebook and opened it to the pizza section. Joey wanted a pizza with BBQ chicken, green peppers and onions. She went to the phone and ordered it. 15 minuets later the pizza man came to the door.  
  
"Here your pizza and it'll be $10.00." he said. Joey gave him $15.00 and told him to keep the change. "Have a good night, and thanks." he said.  
  
"Yeah...whatever." she replied and shut the door.  
  
She took the pizza to the livingroom and sat down. She turned on the TV and flip through the channels until she found a show. Joey grabbed a piece and slowly ate it. She was hungry, and a little while later she finished the pizza. She laid down on the couch and fell asleep a short time later.  
  
Heero got back to the house and he sat in his car. Duo walked up to his car and taped on the window. Duo waited for an answer but got none, so he went around to the passenger side door and got in.  
  
"What happened?" he asked. "Joey got the ship to L2. Im gonna use my laptop to locate her. Im guessing that since she doesn't want any one to find her, her number will be non existent, so I'm going to find another way." Heero replied.  
  
Duo just stared at Heero. Then he asked "Do you think she's going to be ok?"  
  
"When she gets help she'll be fine. Im going in now...good night." Heero said as he was getting out. Duo watched Heero go into the house and he followed. When he got in the door Angel ran up to him.  
  
"What did Heero say? Where's Joey?"  
  
"Joey went back to L2 and Heero is going to try and track her down." Duo sighed.  
  
"Well...we gotta find her. We gotta go now!" demanded Angel.  
  
"And what will we do when we get there huh? It's a big place. Lets just wait for Heero."  
  
"Fine..." Angel muttered. "Im going to the room."  
  
"Ok.. Ill meet you there." Duo said and walk towards the livingroom.  
  
He went out onto the veranda and sat down in a chair, looked up at the stars, and thought. Quatra came out and put a hand on Duo's shoulder, and Duo looked up surprised.  
  
"Are you ok?" Quatra asked.  
  
"Yeah...I guess. Im just concerned about Joey. Why wont she get help? She knows that she needs help...but why not get the help?" Duo sighed.  
  
"Well, She's been through a lot. And when she was kidnaped it took a turn for the worst when...well you know, and I guess she is blaming herself for it." said Quatra. Duo just nodded.  
  
"We could get Sally to help us out...and I know of this psychology doctor who would be honored to help us out too. I'll call them tomorrow." Duo looked up and nodded, then got up, went inside and up to bed. 


	14. Desperate Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Two weeks later, Joey was sitting at the kitchen table staring at a 3 day old pizza slice and her razor. She was an awful mess. Her long brown hair that she kept neat, strans of hair was came out of the braid. Her arms were a mess and she was pale. Just recently, Joey started cutting her stomach area.

'I cant go on like this forever.' she thought to herself, taking a sip of beer.

She rolled up her sleeves and looked for a place that didnt have any cuts. There was a space just below the elbow. She picked up the blade, pressed it deeply into her skin and pulled the blade across. It started to bleed-a lot. She dropped the blade on the table and went to the sink. Joey turned on the water and let the cold water run over her cut. There was a knock at the door.

'Shit...who could that be?' she thought but she knew who it was.

"Joey, open the door!" Heero yelled. "I know your in there, and if you don't open the door, I'll break down the door!"

Joey turned off the water and rolled down her sleeve. 'Good thing I'm wearing black.' she thought to herself. Her cut was still bleeding as she walked into the livingroom and to the door.

"Go away!"

"Joe...we just want to talk to you." Duo said.

'Oh...great. Duo's here too. Who else is here?' Joey thought to herself as she opened the door as far as the chain allowed her to.

"I don't want to talk to you...or anyone. Now go away!" Joey tried to shut the door, but Heero was too quick for her. He put his weight hard against the door, so the chain on the door snapped. He, Duo and Sally walked into the apartment.

'Great! Sally's here too.' Joey thought. "Get out of here. Go and leave me alone!" Joey yelled pushing Heero out the door. He grabbed her arms and she shrieked out in pain.

Sally went to look in the bedroom and Duo followed. Heero dragged Joey into the livingroom. She pulled her arm away from him and went to go into the kitchen, but Heero grabbed her arm again.

"Ow Heero! Your hurting me." Joey said trying to pry his fingers off her arms. He led her to the kitchen and made her sit down at the table and started pacing the room. Heero didn't noticed the razor blade on the table and Joey was grateful for that, so she put some old newspaper to cover it.

Sally came into the kitchen and stared a Joey for a minuet, then went and whispered something into Heero's ear. Joey noticed that Heero kept looking at her. He nodded, and followed Sally out of the kitchen. A minuet or two later, Heero came back into the kitchen. He walked over to Joey and grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing?" Joey yelled at Heero, but he wasn't listening. He was trying to roll up her sleeves.

"Stop Heero." Joey tried to pull her arm away, but he held it to tightly.

Heero finished rolling up her sleeve, and when he did he stared. He called Sally and she came in the kitchen holding a bag of 5 razors.

"Hey...thats mine!" Joey shouted, but no one was listening. She jumped up and tried to grab them but Sally put them in her bag and told Heero to hold on to her. Sally reached into her bag and pulled out a needle. Joey eyed the needle.

"Your not gonna stick that in me!" she yelled.

"Its to calm you down and to make you sleep. Heero, hold her tightly." Sally said.

"I don't want to be calm...and I don't want to sleep. I WANT my razors!" Joey yelled trying to get up, but Heero had a good grip on her. Duo walked in to the kitchen and Joey pleaded with him to help her. Joey noticed that Duo had been crying ash she stared at Duo while Sally stuck the needle in her arm.

"There. That wasn't so bad." Sally said. "We should get going. Heero and Duo nodded.

"I...don't want...to go...." Joey muttered. She was starting to feel the effects of the drugs. She stood and walked but couldnt walk too far before she slumped to the floor. She pulled her knees up and started rocking back and forth with her head in between her knees.

"Duo, could you please go and get your sisters things? Heero and I will take her out to the car ok?" Duo nodded and went to the bedroom.

Heero walked over to Joey and picked her up. He noticed that she had been crying. She put her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Heero followed Sally out to the car and put her in the back and crawled in beside her. Sally got into the drivers seat and started the car. Two minuets later, Duo came out with Joeys suitcase and climbed into the front passanger seat.

"I found one more blade." he said giving the dried, bloody razor to Sally. "It was under the paper on the kitchen table."

"It looks like it has been recently used." said Sally.

"She has a deep cut just below the elbow." Heero said quietly so he wouldnt wake Joey up. They didn't speak until they got to the station.

Sally bought four tickets for the shuttle, while Heero carried in Joey and Duo followed. The man at the desk wasnt going to allow Joey on the shuttle because she was 'unconscious', but Sally explained the situation to the man at the desk (without giving too much detail) and he let them on. They got on the shuttle and Heero put Joey beside the window, then sat next to her. Sally and Duo sat across from Joey and Heero.

The shuttle started moving. They sat there in silence as Joey slept. An hour later Joey opened her eyes. She looked at them all but didnt say anything. She pulled her knees up to her and looked out the window. She felt like she needed to cut, but she didn't have her blades and she couldnt do under the watchful eyes of Sally, Duo, and Heero.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Joey said and she got up to leave but Sally grabbed her arm.

"You've got five minuets and if your not back I'll be in there." Joey nodded and walked to the bathroom.

When she got there, she locked the door and leaned against it. Her whole body was crawling with the need to cut. She sat down on the toilet and started scratching her arms. It felt so good. She scratched and scratched until there was a lot of blood and she felt better. There was a knock at the door.

"What?" said Joey.

"Are you ok?" asked Duo.

"Yeah...Im fine. I'm just going to splash my face with some water and I'll be out." Joey replied.

"Ok." said Duo and Joey heard him leave.

Joey got up off the toilet and went over to the sink. She turned on the water and stuck her arms under and watched the blood run down the drain. When the blood was off, she left the bathroom and walked back to where Sally, Heero and Duo were sitting. She was still feeling very tired. When she sat down again, she put her head against the window. The sound of the shuttle bobbing along made her fall asleep once more.


End file.
